We'll Paint the Town
by Tails Is FLUFFY
Summary: In a small coffee shop Shadow meets his new best friend. Takes place during the Olympic Games in Vancouver in Shadow's P.O.V. I won't continue unless I get some indication this is liked.


**We'll Paint the Town**

"Come on, Shads…"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I won't until you get outside…Shads."

I growled back at the insufferable pest as I went to the other side of the room. I came into this room to get some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, a certain blue pest had to come and shatter it.

Keep in mind that usually I can tolerate this faker up to a certain point but because he is the one who got me craving rest like this, I didn't even want to acknowledge his existence. The fact that I just happened to get picked to share a room with him and his fox friend didn't help.

If I had my way, I would be in my house with a nice cup of a hot liquid. Unfortunately, the world revolved around Sonic so one agreement to one request resulted in eight people being forced to play games and others were to watch. The blue thing actually tried to defend his decision, saying that it was only an experiment and it was a 'great opportunity to meet new friends.'

The only thing that kept me from killing him was the amusement of his first event. It took 25 minutes of arguing, 30 minutes to locate the blue faker in a tree, 19 minutes to coax him in the pool, 10 seconds for that turtle-dragon to lumber across the pool, and 3 minutes for Tails to stop laughing enough to go rescue Sonic from the shallow end of the pool. It was then the Mario half realized something. Sonic will not just jump in any body of water at a command. Seeing the time and the state of the hydrophobic, the referees decided to switch him and Tails with Daisy and Peach in track to calm him down. That only resulted in more problems, mainly variants of the 'How-the-hell-are-we-supposed-to-compete-with-thes e-powerful-animals?' problem. However, that's another story.

Anyways, it got to the point where even Sonic was counting down the days up to the day we started packing. His last words to us in that place were that we were never going to do this again.

Damn liar.

"Shaaaaaaadssss…" His deliberate whine made me snarl and turn around. The thing was perched on his headboard with a smirk.

"What!"

"Come with us to the town."

*"Us?"

"Yeah. Me and Tails." He gestured to our other roommate, who was sitting backwards on a chair. "He really wants you to come with us, right, Tails?"

"Yup." The fox replied but his expression showed that he probably cared as much as I did.

"See?" The ignorant hedgehog turned back to me.

"I don't care. I'm done." Sonic, of course, kept following me around the room. Tails pushed something into my hand. A note to be exact.

_Just go so he will shut up. You can lose him later._

I sighed and waited for another whine.

"Plea…"

"All right!" I snapped. "If it will shut you up, I'll go."

"Yay!" The pest threw a black jacket and scarf, mine, to me. "Let's go!" He exclaimed as he donned a dark brown jacket with a matching hat and scarf. Tails grabbed his black and neon green hoodie off the chair and we all left the room.

"I'm sorry." The half-concealed fox mumbled to me as Sonic led the way out of the building. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes. "But something tells that neither of us will be around him too long." he continued.

* * *

The cold air stunned us for a split second as we left the rooms. Sonic pulled his hat lower as we went on our way.

"This is an improvement from last time." The faker tried to make conversation. "It's more… home-like. It's also cooler."

"It's winter."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Shadow."

"We're not staying here for Christmas, are we, Sonic?" The fox's voice had a note of fear in it.

_If that faker says yes…_

"No, Tails. We're going leave a week before."

_So the pest lives another day…_

After a few minutes, we came upon a red and white brick building.

"Nice name for a coffee shop." Tails chuckled. I looked at the sign hanging above us.

"'Random Coffee Shop'?" I read aloud. "What the…"

"I could go for some coffee right now. Anyone else?"

After an unanimous agreement, Tails told me to move out of the way so he could open the door. As a bell jingled to signal the door opening, I saw his namesakes stiffen.

"Uh-oh." The vulpine backed out as he shut the door.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Sonic cocked his head in questioning.

"I…uh…" The fox pulled at his hood. "I f-forgot something."

"Forgot what?"

"Um…let's just go." The fox sighed.

"What? Why?" Sonic went in to see what the fox was so overwrought about. My curiosity overcame me and I followed.

I instantly saw why. I started to back away but it was too late.

He saw us.


End file.
